pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Curse Of The Hex
Phineas,Ferb.and are in their adulthood and they're in this'' Spongebob Squarepants episo''de "The Curse of the Hex (Its a darm and stormy night at the Krusty Krab) Nat: Boy, good thing I remembered my umbrella. Old Man: Me too. (Nat and the Old Fish both walk out of the Krusty Krab and gets swept away by a tornado.) (A family is also get swept away.) Ralph Frank: (walks outside) Ahh, too bad I forgot my umbrella. (walks away.) Phineas:Ahhh, the end of another sucessfull business day. You know Ferb this kind of day always reminds me of- (pours the money out of his cash register) Ahhahhahah.... Ferb:Ohh yeah, that's nice. I'll be here working while you.....AHHHHHHHH (See's an old woman at the door.) Uhhhh. Uhhh...Ummmm...I'm sorry mam, (gulps) but were closed. (The witch pours salavia out of her mouth). I know you're hungry but- (The witch pours out more salavia). Uhhh...but we really are closed. Thank-you, come-again. (The woman slides through the door as Squidward closes it) Ferb:Hey!! Closed means closed, Grandma! (Ferb closes the door and the witch is pulled back, the witch slides into the Krusty Krab) Some people... Witch: (goes to order) One Krabby patty please. Ferb: I told you...were closed! Now, we were supposed to get out of here ten minutes ago! And besides, I already cashed the register out. Witch: Ohh, but I- Ferb:No Witch:No Squidward: No. Madame Hagfish: I- Squidward: No way. Madame Hagfish: Please... Squidward: (Shakes his head) Madame Hagfish: But I- Squidward: Never... Madame Hagfish: I have change... (Holds out three small shells) Squidward:(Eyes twirking) Ah-ha, that is what they call it...40 years ago. Krabby Pattys cost $4.50 lady. Madame Hagfish: Oh dear. It seems like I'm one short. Mr. Krabs: No way lady! Madame Hagfish: Oh, But it's all I have. Please... Squidward: Nope. Madame Hagfish: Ohhh pleasssseeee. SpongeBob: (crying) That's really sad. Madame Hagfish: Pleasse, Oh, pleaaasee... SpongeBob: (Whispers to the Hagfish) Madame Hagfish: (gasps) You haven't seen the last of me!!!! (leaves) Mr. Krabs: Well, I think I've seen enough (laughs). Squidward: What a greedy old hagfish, I thought she'd never leave. Mr. Krabs: Aye, good job there, SpongeBob. Say, what did you tell here that finally drove her out? Maybe I should know in case she ever comes back (laughs). SpongeBob: (begins laughing along) Well, in case she ever- (laughs again). SpongeBob: (leaving) Have a good night Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: Oh, you too SpongeBob. Have a good- (notices something in SpongeBob's pants) Aye... SpongeBob: (sneaks behind the Krusty Krab) Old lady? Old lady? Madame Hagfish: Here I am. (coughs) Right were you told me to meet you. Jeremy:Actually I told you to meet me two paces to the left. Witch:You're all gay. Phineas,Ferb,and Jeremy:No,we're not because we got wives. Jeremy:You're welcome,just take them before someone sees us. Phineas:Too late! Jeremy:AHH!!!!! Phineas: So, it's true! Jeremy:H-How did you find out? Phineas: Found out? You would have to get up pretty early to sneak a pair of buns past me. Ferb: Hardly before he takes off his sleep mask. Phineas: How did you know I wear a sleep mask?r- (Phineas,Ferb,and Jeremy all look at her) Witch: (flys in the air) Eye of newt and frozen sharkskin slab, I hearby curse the Krusty Krab! (evil laugh) (flys away) (The clouds clear up) Phineas: (throws patties away) We are not a soup kitchen! These will be coming out of your paycheck. Besides, we don't want to encourage- (shutters) charity... Phineas: But what about the- the- the- the- the- the- Phineas: Come on! Spit it out! Jeremy: the- the- the- the- the- Phineas: Okay, let's see whats under the hood. (Phineas reveals a record player in Jeremy's chest) (He moves the pin) (laughs) I think that should do it. Jeremy: ...So what about the curse... Phineas: Curse? Boy, let me explain something about curses. A short story my grammy used to tell me: oh yes, CURSES ARE NONSENSE!! Jeremy: They are, Mr. Krabs? Phineas: Yep. Just fabracated superstician. Right Ferb? Ferb: You're asking the wrong guy about curses, I live next to Jeremy (shutters) Phineas: (laughs) See, dude, just a bonical ramblings of an old lady. Nothing to worry about. (Cuts to inside the Krusty Krab) (Phineas watching out the door) Phineas: Ferb, I'm starting to get worried. I've got a funny feeling that the Krusty Krab really is cursed. Ferb: And why is that? Phineas: Well, we haven't seen a single customer all morning! Ferb: That's not a curse. (sips coffee) That's a blessing. A dish suddenly falls from the top of the Krusty Krab, it startles Ferb, who drops his coffee, starting a fire, the fire begins burning Phineas' money) Phineas: MY MONEYYY!!!! AAAHHHHHH!!!! Jeremy: I got it! I got it! (grabs and dollar bill and begins blowing on it) Ohh, Ohh Hot, hot! (he realizes that it is hot and slowly rips it into pieces) I don't got it... Phineas: I just remember there is a no-curse clause in my contract, nice working with you. Phineas: Ferb, wait. You don't even have a contract. Ferb: There is a no-contract clause in it too. (Phineas and Jeremy are driving to the Witch's house) Jeremy: Phineas, what makes you so sure that even if we find that old lady, that she will lift the curse? Phineas: (laughs) Don't worry, Jeremy. I have a special technique when dealing with situations like these. It's called beggin' and pleadin' Narrator: Many Hours Later... Phineas: Well, SpongeBob. I don't think were ever gonna find- Jeremy: Phineas, look! Phineas: Well I'll be the slimy, son of a slithery, slippery sea slug, dude. It's here! (At Witch's house) Witch: Give me one good reason why I should lift the curse. Phineas: Because if ya' don't, me buisness will be ruined forever. Madame Hagfish: I said: give me a good reason. Phineas: (crying and on his knees begging) Oh please, Witch. Please, I'll do anything, anything at all! Witch: Oh, I like a man who begs. Mr. Krabs: (whispe Witch: I will lift the curse, provided you two complete a dangerous task. Phineas: Oh, wait a minute, granny, what part of this- Jeremy: Oh anything, Great Hagfish. Witch: Bring me the sacred gold dabloom from the throat of the Giant Golden Eel! Phineas and Jeremy: Okay... (Cuts a dark cave) Jeremy: Well, this must be it. The lair of the Golden Eel. Phineas: How could you tell? Jeremy: She gave me it's buisness card. Phineas and Jeremy begin walking through the cave) Phineas: Hey, SpongeBob so you think this fudgy stuff we're walking in is the eel's- Jeremy: ...Leftover pudding. Yes I thought that too. Phineas: Hold it, SpongeBob, Look. (points to the Golden Eel, who is sleeping) Jeremy: It's the eel. Well, nappy time always comes after pudding. Let's go get the dabloom from his throat before he wakes up. Phineas: Good idea, be careful not to- Jeremy: (trips and falls) WOAAHHH! (The Golden Eel starts to awaken) Phineas: He's awake! (Jeremy screams) (The Golden Eel begins to mumble and swings his tail around) Jeremy: Look out for his- Tail! Quick find something to- (Mr. Krabs uses SpongeBob as a shield) Jeremy: ...Hide behind... (The eel wacks SpongeBob and he goes flying) WOAAAH!!!! (The Golden Eel grabs and strangle Phineas with his tail) Jeremy: (starting to get up) Morning, already. (gasps) I'm coming Mr. Krabs (runs to Mr. Krabs) Don't go anywhere! Phineas: I really don't have a choi-ce (The eel traps in on Mr. Krabs tighter) Jeremy: Take, this! (pokes the Eel with his fist very lightly) (The eel drops Mr. Krabs) Phineas: Thanks,dude! Jeremy: We're not finished yet! (pokes the Eel again, the dabloom flies out of his mouth) I got it! I got it! I got it! I got it! (Jeremy claps his hands together but is unsuccesfull in catching it) I don't got it. (Phineas shows that he has caught it) (Cuts back to Witch's house) Phineas: Witch, we've got the gold dabloon you asked for. Witch: Finally. (deposits the dabloom into her washing machine) Phineas: Ahh, now it's time to lift that curse, like you promised. (Cuts to the Krusty Krab Witch: (pulls out a 'closed' sign from the Krusty Krab lawn) There ya' go, the curse is lifted. Jeremy: A closed sign? M: That's it? That's the curse?! Witch: You think I'm gonna waste good spells on a b ***h like you? Have a nice day. (drops sign and leaves) Phineas(Phineas' face is red):Well,f**k YOU,B***h! (Isabella,his wife, shows up and hears him say that and then slaps in the face then leaves) Phineas:...Oww. (Many customers arrive at the Krusty Krab) Phineas: Well, it's like I told you before, Jeremy. There ain't no such thing as curses, or witches, or magical sea creatures, or- (a rumbling begins) Ah, do you feel that? (The Giant Golden Eel pops out of the ground, through the Krusty Krab, scaring the customers away) Category:Fanon Works